


leave a message!

by wonhuibot



Series: stories in fragments [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Voicemails, fast, it’s rlly simple, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibot/pseuds/wonhuibot
Summary: voicemails found in an answering machine some twenty years ago reveals a story of love and despair
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Series: stories in fragments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. june 99

**June 1999**

_ 12:40 am please leave a message after the beep _

hey sicheng was it? i found you passed out like full out wasted at a club and i wanted to make sure you got home safely so i drove you home. i got your address from your wallet but please stay safe okay? i’m jung jaehyun i think we went to the same uni. anyways sleep well. 

  
  


_ 5:30 pm please leave a message after the beep _

thank you for updating me. that was really comforting truly. not sure about your credit card though. i know someone who works at the club i can ask for you? i’ll call you back later if i can help. have a goodnight. 

_ 1:20 am please leave a message after the beep  _

sorry for calling you super late but i found it i’m really pumped right now. i’m at the bar right now if you want to come now and pick it up. if not call me back and tell me where. 

_ 10:20 am please leave a message after the beep  _

okay i’m here. this place is really cute. i ordered us some coffees, not on your credit card obviously. [cough] um anyways please come soon. 

_ 1:30 pm please leave a message after the beep _

well i quite enjoyed that, did you? let’s make it another if you. call me anytimes truly. 


	2. july 99

**July 1999**

_ 3:30 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

same place? sounds perfect to me! i’ll meet you there tomorrow 

_ 10:40 am please leave a message after the beep  _

sorry i’m running a little late. i’m not sure if your there already but if you're not take your time. look nice for me. 

_ 12:20 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

wow! that was great really. maybe we can make this a reoccurring thing? would love to see you more


	3. august 99

**August 1999**

_ 8:50 am please leave a message after the beep  _

what do you say about another date? my place my treat down at the cafe near the pier? i’ll even pick you up. let me know. 

_ 6:30 am please leave a message after the beep  _

i had a fantastic time. who knew you had all that in you huh. i wouldn’t mind finding out what else you have. also you left some things at my place. i think your socks are here. do you want to come pick them up? or i can drop them off it’s up to you 


	4. october 99

**October 1999**

_2:25 pm please leave a message after the beep_

wow boyfriend. i’ll never stop saying that. i cant believe i was able to get a guy like you. just wanted to say that. i’ll see you after work. love you. 

_5:40 pm please leave a message after the beep_

hey i had a lot of fun yesterday. come meet me at the library. i have a surprise for you 

_9:43 am please leave a message after the beep_

you’re such a sap, ‘you’re my star’. i would say gag me if it was anyone but you. i’m coming over tomorrow so be ready after work. love you, bye. 


	5. november 99

**November 1999**

_ 10:30 am please leave a message after the beep  _

hey you left your jacket at my place. i’ll drop it off if you want. love you bye. 


	6. december 99

**December 1999**

_ 4:26 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

hey my parents just called to ask if i was bringing anyone over. do you want to come? i know you’re not out so let me know and we can work it out. if not then i’ll see you after the holidays. i’m going to get you something nice. bye love

_ 9:40 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

okay that’s cool. have lots of fun! i love you 


	7. january 00

**January 2000**

_ 12:10 am please leave a message after the beep _

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

_ 12:30 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

wow i got wasted. sorry about that. wish i could’ve been there with you. i’ll be coming back soon though call me back. love ya.


	8. february 00

**February 2000**

_ 3:20 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

the key works! i thought i should let you know i’m here now. i guess it’s my place now too. let’s do something fun tonight. love ya bye. 

_ 10:15 am please leave a message after the beep  _

you left your lunch on the counter. do you need me to drop it off? let me know i love you 


	9. march 00

**March 2000**

_ 9:50 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

hey i know you’re working late so i just wanted to say i love you and don’t take anything too hard 


	10. april 00

**April 2000**

_ 10:40 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

i’m going to have to have a talk with you’re company. there’s no reason why they should be keeping you this late all the time. it’s insane! i guess i’ll watch the movie myself we can rent a different one another day. love you please take care. 


	11. may 00

**May 2000**

_ 12:54 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

let’s do something right after work. i feel like i never see you. love you call me back 


	12. july 00

**July 2000**

_ 2:40 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

sorry i’m at the beach with my brother. i thought i let you know. i’ll see you tonight love ya


	13. october 00

**October 2000**

_9:20 am please leave a message after the beep_

you’re going to be away? even though it’s our anniversary? wow alright i see how it is. i see how unimportant i am to you. i’ve been put behind your job your friends everything. it’s fine. 

_11:20 am please leave a message after the beep_

how is this my fault! i’ve been here for you! you haven’t been giving me shit! i don’t even want to see you when you come back


	14. november 00

**November 2000**

_ 6:40 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

ok i’m at a club. 

_ 12:40 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

no i didn’t 

_ 9:40 am please leave a message after the beep  _

please let’s talk about this. it’s not what you think please answer me back let’s go over to the cafe. 

_ 12:30 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

if not i’m going to come over we have to talk 

_ 2:40 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

sicheng whatever he said i didn’t do that. all i have is my word and you need to trust me. fuck i knew this would happen fuck. 

_ 5:30 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

this message has been deleted 

_ 9:40 pm please leave a message after the beep  _

whenever you’re not there i’ll take my things. you can keep the ring.

  
  
  
  
  
  


i love you still. forever. 


	15. april 20

**april 2020**

12:30 pm please leave a message after the beep 

im going to sound like a fucking loser and i am but i still think about you everything. you meant so much to me and i just let you go. i live with so many regrets but being with you is not one of them. i’m coming to town please let’s talk again and catch up. i love you jaehyun. 


	16. april 20

+347 213 6720 

hey sorry dude you have the wrong # i’m not jaehyun. 

\+ jaehyun 

ah thank you that’s ok. 

i was being selfish trying to find him anyways. 

your number has been blocked by + jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow this was rlly rushed n i hate it! so i might delete. hope u enjoy tho


End file.
